The Princess
by MarinaZabini
Summary: Pureblooded Princess of Qaunseldia Hermione Granger was raised by her parents. But 2 years before she goes to hogwarts her aunt and Uncle are killed and the year she leaves for school her parents meet the same fate. Left alone to rule Quanseldia with only her little cousin to help her What will she do when she finds out about her betrothal to Theodore Nott? R&R HG/TN LL/DM or LL/BZ


**Chapter 1 Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything from the Harry Potter world all of it belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling the only thing I own is my story plot and my own created characters. **

**AN: **Hello Marina back again I know my other stories haven't been touched in some time that's because of school and because I've recently signed up for an apprenticeship to go into radiology so updates won't be as frequent . And I've kind of hit a block in my other story's and I felt the need to start this one up now without further ado…

"So I believe we have come to an agreement, correct Lady Nott?" said the King of Qaunseldia Nathanial Arius Granger. Evangeline Nott nodded her head "Yes your Majesty when the Princess is of age she will marry my Theodore." She confirmed. An awkward silence fell between the two purebloods until a knock sounded at the oversized oak doors that lead into Nathanial's study. "Excuse me sir and madam but Mistress Isa wishes for your presence sir." The house elf said bowing his head before the King. "Thank you Stocky." Nathanial told him and with that he apparated away from his master. "If you will excuse me Lady Nott I must see to my wife, I believe you can find your own way out." He said to her in parting and strode out of the room towards the nursery where he knew he could find his wife and daughter.

"Isa?" he called out when he entered the nursery wing. "I am in Hermione's room Nathanial." Isadora Corinne Halen Granger Queen of Qaunseldia and wife to Nathanial, called to her husband as she stared down lovingly at her beautiful daughter. Hermione Natalie Corinne Granger a beautiful infant she had beautiful soft mouse brown hair and melted chocolate eyes. "We have an exquisite child, my love." Nathanial said coming up from behind Isa. "I agree… Did you confirm the betrothal?" she asked him as she took a seat in the rocking chair with little Hermione in her arms. "Yes it is done, she is to be married to Theodore Pollex Nott in 17 years. " The couple stared down at their child, the Princess and fate of Qaunseldia.

The next day Nathanial and Isa were eating breakfast on the veranda with little one year old Hermione when they received an own from Isadora's sister. After feeding the owl a bit of bacon she untied the scroll from the owl's leg and read-

_Dear Sister_

_How are you, Nathanial and your little one? I hope you _

_Are well I miss you greatly. I have splendid news Xenophillius _

_And I are expecting! We would like to ask you and Nathanial to_

_Be the godparents to our child. The baby is due on January the _

_Eighteenth and we would like your presence at St. Mungo's on_

_The day of the birth. I just know it is going to be a little girl Isa_

_I am not sure how but I can tell. Xeno thinks me foolish for _

_Guessing this but we shall see I suppose. Please take care dearest _

_Sister._

_Love your sister _

_Marietta Ursula Halen Lovegood_

"Oh this is wonderful news!" Isa cried after she had placed the letter onto the table. "What is it Isa?" Nathanial said before taking a sip of his tea. "Marietta and Xenophilius are expecting a child." She said grinning widely at her husband. "Splendid news." He replied to her. "They also wish for us to become the child's godparents." She told him. "Yes lovely darling." He said uninterestedly picking up a copy of the daily prophet off of the table. She huffed angrily and him and went back to feeding Hermione her eggs.

**January 19****th**** 1981, 11:00pm **

"Nathanial wake up now!" Isa said pushing on her husband's shoulder. "ISA! It is 11pm at night!" he cried out exasperatedly. "I know that! Marietta is at St. Mungo's we must leave now!" she urged. "Fine!" he sighed and pulled himself up as Isa hurried to get Hermione ready to leave. Holding Hermione Nathanial stepped into their large grand fireplace in the family parlour of the palace and called out. "ST. MUNGO's MATERNITY WARD." And threw down a handful of floo powder.

Stepping out of the floor he brushed himself and baby Hermione off and headed to the front desk. His wife had already flooed ahead about 20 minutes ago because she was very eager to see her sister and wanted to be the first to see her after the birth. "Excuse me which direction might I find the room of Marietta Lovegood?" he asked the Mediwitch. "Room 7923." She told him and then went back to her paperwork. Walking quickly he and the baby sped down the hall to room 7923. When he reached it he see his wife and brother in-law Xenophilius Lovegood pacing back and forth in front of it. "Would both of you calm down!" he said to them. They looked up at him and Isa came to take Hermione from his arms. "I'm sorry Nate but really this is very exciting don't you think?" she asked him her big brown eyes looking into his blue ones. He sighed. "Yes dear but you really must calm down." he told her.

The door to Marietta's room opened and a tired looking Healer came out. "Family of Marietta Lovegood?" he asked. "Yes!" came the simultaneous replies of Xeno and Isa. "This way please." The healer said stepping aside so they could enter. "Marie!" Isa cried running to her sister's bedside. "Isa, I'm so glad you were able to come." Marie said smiling at her sister. Then she turned to her husband. "Xeno meet our daughter." She told him. The man's face lit up and Marie passed him the small bundle. "She's beautiful." He sighed. "Mind if I open the window? It's a little warm in here." Nathanial asked bluntly. Marie nodded the okay and Nathanial pulled open the shades and lifted the window a bit. "Oh my look at the full moon, it's very lovely this evening." Isa said dreamily. "Yes it is indeed." Marie agreed. "What name have you chosen for the little one?" Nathanial asked. Xeno turned to look at Marie. "What about Luna?" Marie said smiling. "Doesn't Luna mean moon?" Isa asked confused. Xeno nodded. "A lovely name, Luna Marie Lovegood." He said. Everyone agreed that the name was very beautiful name for the perfect occasion. "Lu-ah!" Baby Hermione said startling her parents. "Her first word… Luna." Isa said smiling at her baby girl.

**An 2: **

**I'm pulling an authors note sandwich here sorry **

**So what do you all think of this the part about Luna's**

**Birth is a bit off topic but nessecary for the story line**

**Sorry to say that I'm following the series when it says**

**Luna's mother dies so say bye to Marie sorry **** but its all for a reason. **

**Read and review please **

**-Marina Z **


End file.
